Wishes and Adventures
by Rose Spooks
Summary: It been five years since Sarah had beaten the Goblin King and now the book of the labyrinth has been found by other girl. Even though she seems to be an outcast no matter where she is at, but she will soon find that wishes can come true. What would the Goblin King do when the 18 year old girl has been wished to him? Let's Find out. Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! Welcome to my new Story! I don't any characters belong to Jim Henson! Just my OC. I will add other strange names later on! But I hope you guys like it! I'm doing my best on this! I have gotten into mode of the Labyrinth for some time. Hopefully I'm writing Jareth, the Goblin King correctly. xD Please leave a review! I'm just starting to get back into writing again. Also I have updated with a help of a friend!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One- <strong>_**A Hoping Wish**_

A white with brown color barn owl perched himself in a tree in a park where people roam. Usually, a barn owl would never be awake during the day or be seen by anyone, but this owl wasn't a normal barn owl. This owl was quite special indeed. Each day, he would sit in a tree, watching a young girl about the age of 18 with long wavy light honey colored hair, wearing blue jeans and a t-shirt. She would sit underneath a tree with an old, red leathery book in her hand, reading the adventure of the story. The title on the booked was called "Labyrinth."

How did a book end up in this girl's hand when the dangers about this story can come true at any moment? It started only two weeks ago when the young girl, her name was Rose, found a book lying in the middle of the side walk when she was heading home from school by crossing through the park. Instead of heading home right away when she found the book, Rose decided to sit down under a tree to read the book.

"The Goblin King…" Rose spoke softly as she read the story. "I wonder if he could be real…" She then gazed up quietly to the sky. "It would be interesting if he was…" Rose sighed to herself only got into two of the chapters before she had to close the book.

"I wish he was… or rather… I wish the Goblin King was real… but I guess for it to come true, I would need to continue reading the story… I need to get home before my mom worries…" Rose placed the book into her backpack as she got up from the ground and hurried home.

Hearing the wish, a man with wild, untamed, hair and dressed in black tights with long, black leather boots, strange black cape with a black leather jacket which hid his white ruffle shirt from sight, had stepped out from the shadow with an interesting expression upon his face. "So she wishes I was real, huh? Maybe… Maybe she is the one that I am looking for… I should keep an eye upon this girl just to be sure… There is something special about this girl, more than meets the eye. "Within a blink of an eye, the man disappeared from sight and a barn owl had appeared. He flew off to follow the young girl.

The house, which Rose lived, was a two story house with rock made walls and the bottom of the house showed red bricks. It had a fenced in yard with an in-ground swimming pool and a gazebo beside it. The barn owl found a tree near a bedroom and perched himself onto a branch to see the window of the room.

Inside the room had a lot of materials such as fabrics, yarn, and many crafting items. There was even a sewing machine against the window. He wasn't sure if the girl would appear, but she did. He watched her quietly as she began to work on a project of a doll. She got up to open the window for a bit to let the cool breeze into the room before she started to work on her doll. She took out a skin color fabric from the closet and set it on the table before she took her patterns from a folder and she went ahead on cutting out the pattern.

The owl watched the girl as he noticed that she was cutting out the forms of a body from the fabric and set it in a neat little pile. He stayed quiet with interest as he continued to watch her. The girl, Rose, continued to work on her fabric, working on the dark color fabric to create the clothes she wanted for the doll. She set it aside and placed the scissors back into a drawer before she took out a piece of paper containing a list of what she had to do. She placed a couple check marks on the paper before setting it down beside the patterns.

Rose brushed her hair out of her face as she leaned back in her chair, staring out at the window. "I hope I can get this doll done and show it off… It is a shame that I don't have a picture of what the Goblin King really looks like…"

Rose reached over and picked up a picture frame that held a picture of her father, mother, and herself. A tear fell down her cheek as she stared at her father in the photo and she slowly touched the picture with a sigh leaving her lips. "I'm trying my best, Daddy… I really do miss you a lot… I wish you were here so I could show you my crafting skills…" Rose then hugged the picture tightly to her chest as she reached up, taking the golden frames off of her face as she rubbed her eyes. "I need to get a better grip on myself. It already been a little over a year since his death and yet, it still doesn't feel real..."

Rose placed the picture frame back onto table as she got up from the chair. She stretched her form as she placed the glasses back on her face and she ran her fingers through her hair as she left her crafting room and into her own room to get ready for bed.

The barn owl watched as the girl left the room and he quietly flew over to the next tree, seeing the lights on. He sat there waiting patiently in the tree for the next half hour until the lights were turned off. He then flew through the window that was left open in the craft room and changed into his human form. With his mismatched eyes of blue and green, he scanned the room. He walked over to the table where he saw Rose sitting at and he silently picked up a picture frame which showed the picture of girl and her parents.

"So she lost her father and yet she still has the spirit to keep her mind dreaming in fantasy," He spoke to himself in a low tone. He set the picture frame down as he continued to scan the room that in hopes that something else would capture his interest. He noticed the shelves with some handmade dolls. One looked like a turtle with a mask, another was a shadow being. He then noticed a crochet blanket folded on a lounge chair and he reached out to touch it, feeling the texture of the yarn being soft. The color of the blanket was mix of blue and gold and it was a large square shape that could almost cover a full size bed.

"She does have talent to create something beautiful and she seems to finish what she has started," He told himself as he turned to leave the room until he noticed the list near by the patterns that she had cut earlier. Taking the paper within his long slender fingers, his eyes fell upon the writing that she had written.

"Number One, cut the patterns for the body of the Goblin King. Number two, cut out the patterns for his clothes. Number three, make sure to find right the pattern or material for the hair and start stitching the body together. Number four, continue reading the story. Number five, try to get friends to hang out and show off the finished dolls…" He raised an eyebrow at the list, noticing the first two were check marked. This definitely got his attention as he set the list back down and he stepped out of the room into the hallway. "How intriguing that this young girl is trying to create something that looks like me… She may be the one other than Sarah Williams who has beaten my Labyrinth… "

Goblin King was heartbroken when Sarah saved her brother and turned him down to be his queen, he had been in a pissed off mood which all the goblins and other creatures had to hide when he entered the rooms. It had been about five years since all that had happen.

He glanced to the left side to see the railing went gave view of a very large living room. It was like he was standing on a balcony. He then stopped at the first door from the crafting room, slowly pushing the door open to peek inside to find that there was a small brown dog asleep on her bed and the girl curled up against her pillow. He frown a bit as he reached in and waved some magic into the room so that the animal would stay asleep and wouldn't wake anyone up.

He walked over to the bed and gazed down towards the girl who slept peacefully. He reached down to brush her cheek against his finger hidden within the leather gloves. He could sense that she had a pure of heart, a strong of will, and magic of imaginations.

"I can sense some type of magic in her… It is strong, but yet weak also. She definitely may be the one I need… She does have the pure of heart and the strong will of her own to stand up against me or anyone else, but it seem that her confidence in herself is weak. I can surely fix that indeed…" A playful smirked appeared on his face. "I will definitely have to see how well this she will do in my kingdom and to see her get stronger and better…"

She suddenly groaned as she turned in her bed, causing him to step away from her and stay silent. Did she sense him? He wasn't sure as he stared down at her, watching her sleeping face with her beautiful hair falling into her face. "I must keep an eye on her for now…" He told himself as he gently brushed her hair off her face. "I will be watching you, my precious girl… In due time, I will show you everything and teach you what you need to become my queen... "

The Goblin King finally stepped away from her and he turned around to leave, vanishing from thin air back to the underground world until next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. I got the 2nd Chapter up! I don't usually post anything, but I want to say thank you to my friend DJ and Brian for helping to edit my story! Hopefully, I'm playing the Goblin King right. If you think I need to add something more to his personality or anything, please let me know! I would love to hear ideas that can help with the Goblin King!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two – Notice of the Owl and Hurt Feelings<strong>

* * *

><p>It has been a week later since Rose had found the old, worn out, red leather book and still, she was unaware that a magical being has been following her day to day. Each day, Rose would go out, either hanging out at the park to read or work on her doll. When she did go out, the Goblin King noticed that when interacting with people, they would always be laughing or smiling. Especially with the ones who were down in the dumps. Rose would sit down beside someone and talk to them. She would try to get them to talk about their problems or a subject that they were interested in. Rose had a gift of being able to get people happy and feel relaxed by seeing the good in them when they could not.<p>

The day started out different for the Goblin King. He was in his barn owl form, perched in a tree in front of the high school. He watched as Rose slowly walked out of the main building and stood to the side of the sidewalk looking as she was waiting on someone. It wasn't long until two new girls appeared. They were walking side by side towards Rose's direction. One girl was short, height about 5'0 with light brown hair and the other girl had long brown hair, wore dark frame glasses and is an inch shorter than Rose who is 5'6.

"Emily! Amanda!" Rose called out with a smile as she ran over to them. The two girls stopped and looked to Rose with curiosity.

"Hey Rose, What can we do for you?" Amanda asked as she brushed her light brown hair out of her face even though it was in a ponytail.

"I was wondering if we can hang out together. I want to show you guys something if it's okay," Rose smiled at her two friends. Emily and Amanda looked at each other with an unsure look since they weren't sure on how to tell her.

"I'm sorry, Rose… "Emily started, frowning a bit, "But we can't hang out with you today…"

Rose tilted her head with confusion as she frowned at this. "How come? Is it because of the group that Mrs. Worth controls?" Rose folded her arms around the book since she had been carrying it with her, holding it close to her chest. The two girls looked at each other before they nodded to her.

"Yeah, Sorry Rose, but we can't hang out with you… Because if we do, we'll be kicked out of the group ourselves…" Emily smiled lightly to her. "We have to go… Bye Rose..."

"Yeah, so we'll see you later, Rose…" Amanda nodded as they hurried off to the mall. Rose just stood there in shock, not sure what to do or say. She just hugged her book tightly to her chest as she closed her eyes to try and fight the tears from forming. She took a deep breath before she slowly turned to start walking towards the park until she saw someone getting out of their car. Rose stood there, trying to think of what to say or do.

The person getting out of the car was a chubby lady, long dark brown nearly black hair wearing a dark blue dress. Her name was Worth, Andrea Worth. Andrea Worth is the person in charge of a club that helps teenagers and young adults make friends while also getting them prepared for the real world to be able to obtain a job. Rose could see that Andrea wasn't smiling as Andrea walked in her direction.

"Oh no, I can't talk to her now, "Rose muttered to herself as she quickly turned away. "I need to get to the park now and fast…" She then started to run towards the park.

When Rose ran away from Andrea Worth to the park, the Goblin King's eyes rested upon her with his feathers ruffling to show that he was furious. He could sense that something was wrong about Rose after her interactions with her friends and seeing this Andrea Worth person appearing at the school. He let his wings out and took flight, flying towards the park to catch up with Rose so he could keep his eye on her.

'_I must find out why she is bothered_,' Goblin King told himself as he flew to the tree that Rose had decided to stop at and try to recollect her emotions.

Rose leaned her back against the tree, panting heavily from running all the way to the park from the High School. She tossed her bag on the ground and dropped the book along with it as she closed her eyes, trying to regain her emotions.

"Damn that Andrea!" Rose groaned, stomping her right foot into the dirt. "Why… Why… Why can't I confront her? I mean! She kicked me out of the club just a couple days before my birthday and I don't know why she would do that… I mean, what did I do to be kicked out? "

Rose slid down to the ground, covering her face with her hands as she started to cry. "Even though she let me back in after my mom begged her. My mom told me it was her fault that I was kicked out and not mine… It never felt the same being there, and now…. I can't… I can't even hang out with my friends…" She couldn't speak anymore as she continued to cry.

Goblin King frowned as he listened and watched her. His heart started to ache from the pain he felt from her tears. He wanted to go to her to comfort her, but he knew he couldn't. The only way for him to reveal himself to her is if she wished that she needed him, but since she didn't make a wish, he could only watch for now.

"Hey Rose!" A voice called out, but Rose didn't seem to hear her name being called as she sat there crying. "Rose? Rose, are you okay?"

A girl, in her 20s with short blonde hair and a pink strip in her hair, sat down beside Rose and wrapped her arms around her to hold her close. She could feel Rose leaning into her arms as she comforted her, rubbing her back as she listened to Rose's crying fade to a sniffle.

"There, there, Rose, I'm here for you," She spoke with a smile, lifting her chin up to look at Rose's face.

Rose looked up to her friend and she smiled lightly, "Thanks, Harmony."

Harmony chuckled lightly as she hugged her close. "No problem, Rose." She then looked down to Rose as she frowned. "What happen? Was it Andrea again?"

Rose nodded quietly as she hugged her friend tightly, resting her head on her chest. "Yeah, it was her. She made sure that none of my friends could hang out with me because if they do, they would be kicked out of the club… I don't really know what I did to her that I can't even be with my friends."

"Oh Rose, "Harmony sighed, hugging her tightly. "Andrea is just a bitch. She just wants to control everyone and have them listen to her even though this is a land of freedom. If you remember, she has been trying to turn the club into a place to make money. She doesn't care about you or anyone else, even your mother knows about that." She ran her fingers through Rose's long, wavy hair.

"I know, Harmony. I just wish I could have the confidence to ask her. I'm tired of being upset and scared all the time."

"I know, Rose. It has been hard for you ever since your father died. I promised your mother that I would help you as much as I could," Harmony smiled, "Since I'm here, I brought some music to play for you."

This got Rose's attention. She sat up, pulling away from Harmony's arms. "Oh? What is it?"

"Well, I remember that there was a movie based similar to the book you have been reading. Can't find the movie, but I did manage to find the song which you will like." Harmony pulled her duffle bag over, pulling out what looked to be a CD player with a speaker. She set it down on the grass as she got up, leaning over to press play.

The music started to play and Harmony pulled Rose onto her feet to dance. Harmony started to dance side to side with a slight swirl as she swayed her hips side to side. "Come on, Rose! Come dance!"

"But, but, but…" Rose stammered

"No buts, Rose! Now Dance!" Harmony smirked as she continued to dance to the music. Rose sighed as she started to dance and followed the dance movement with Harmony.

"You remind me of the babe," Harmony singed, leaning towards Rose with grin as she danced to the music.

"What babe?" Rose asked, tilting her head as she started to follow Harmony's lead as she stepped side to side shaking her hips.

"Babe with the power," Harmony answered, leaning back as she danced around Rose with her hands out to the side like she was trying to get Rose to understand.

"What power?" Rose asked with slight confusion, holding out a hand in gesture that she was asking in the role she played.

"Power of voodoo," Harmony grinned as she grabbed Rose's hand and swirled her around in a circle.

"Who do?" Rose asked while being swirled in a circle, trying not to fall.

"You do!" Harmony stopped the swirl then pulled Rose into her arms as they danced.

"Do what?" Rose squeaked as she laughed, wiggling in Harmony's arms as she was trying to escape.

"Remind me of the babe!" Harmony than let go of Rose and she started to do some unique dance move that got Rose's attention.

The two girls laughed as they danced, taking turn singing as the singer and other voice in the song on the player. Their dance movements were moving of a line dance as they swayed their hips to the "Dance Magic Dance" to jumping like a rabbit to "Jump Magic Jump." During the "Jump Magic Jump, slap them baby" Harmony reached over and smacked Rose's in the butt who jumped up with a squeak, laughing.

While the girls were dancing, the Goblin King listened and he smiled to himself that he was happy that Rose was able to cheer up, but when he heard the words of the song he ruffled his feathers. '_What in Fae has stolen my song that only I, the Goblin King, am allowed to sing?!_' He had to calm down as he continued to ruffle his feathers.

The song finished and the girls collapsed under the tree, lying on their backs with their bags under their head. Rose closed her eyes, feeling exhausted from the dancing before reopening her eyes to gaze up to the tree and listening to her friend Harmony.

"I figured this would help you and free your mind up," Harmony grinned at her and Rose smiled. "Yeah, thanks Harmony I needed that. It was a lot of fun dancing to the lyrics. I can't believe you slapped me in the butt!"

Harmony grin cheekily at her as she closed her eyes, "Oh, come on! You needed it! Beside I bet you wished it was the Goblin King who would had slapped you on the ass."

Rose blushed like crazy and stared up to the tree, rubbing the rim of her nose, "Harmony! Please! Don't say that!" Rose felt quite embarrassed from the thought.

Goblin King was amused as he watched her. '_So she thinks about me like that? What a naughty girl she is!_' He chuckled to himself, definitely amused that this naïve girl had a naughty side. He shook his head, moving a claw talon on the branch to fix his position. When he gazed back down, his dark owl eyes stared down at Rose, freezing in place when her green eyes suddenly gazed up into the tree, in his direction. '_She can't see me_,' he told himself. "_No one can see me with my magic except for animals._'

But he was wrong; Rose was indeed staring up at the white, brown winged owl who was watching her as she talked to Harmony. She had to blink a few times to make sure that her eyes weren't playing tricks. '_There's an owl staring at me_,' Rose thought, '_but why is it staring at me? Aren't barn owls supposed to be asleep since they are nocturnal?_'

"Hey Harmony?" Rose asked, not taking her eyes off of the owl.

"Hmm?" Harmony laid there with her eyes closed, enjoying the subtle breeze around them and relaxing from their dance.

"Open your eyes and tell me that I'm staring up at an owl," Rose still not able to believe her eyes.

"What do you mean?" Harmony opened her eyes to gaze up into the tree to see this owl that Rose wanted her to see, but she didn't see any owl at all. "I don't see anything, Rose. Perhaps you should go and relax?"

'_Strange… So Harmony doesn't see it? I wonder why_,' Rose thought, tilting her head to the side as she continued to stare at him. She rolled over to get up. "Yeah, I guess I should. Thanks for everything, Harmony. I'll see you later."

"No problem, Rose. If you have any problem this weekend, just give me a call and I'll come on over," Harmony sat up with a smile on her face. "Thanks! See you later!" Rose chuckled as she got to her feet and grabbed her bag with her book and headed off home.

Later that night, when everyone was asleep, the Goblin King flew through an open window and into Rose's bedroom, taking his human form once again. He wore something different than he usually did. This time he wore a cream-colored shirt, loose-sleeves with silken cuffs at the wrists. He was shod in knee-high black boots, over gray tights, and black gloves. He walked towards the bed where Rose laid, slowly sitting on the side of the bed as he reached out to touch her cheek with his thumb.

"My precious flower, it seems that you have magic in you. No one has noticed me in the trees until now," He spoke in a soft, gentle voice. "I have seen much pain today from you. I know you have the courage to stand up to her. I know you can do it. I can sense so much more in you and you can be stronger. Our time for us to meet is coming shortly. I can feel it…"

His mismatched eyes gazed down to her sleeping face as he continued to caresses her cheek. He noticed that she wore a blue night shirt, a bit too big for herself and it gave him a view to see her chest. He smirked at this, liking the view and he reached down to pull the collar up a bit, covering her chest a bit better until Rose moved with a groan.

Goblin King froze in his spot, hoping she was just getting comfortable, but he was wrong when she opened her eyes she saw him and yet, she closed her eyes once again. He quickly decided it was enough and vanished from her room before she would open her eyes again.

Rose thought she was dreaming when she saw Goblin King and the feel of his leather gloved hand against her cheek that she closed her eyes to go to back to sleep until she realize that it wasn't a dream and she woke up quickly only to find the room empty. "Strange," Rose told herself, "he was in here, wasn't he? Maybe I'm just too stressed out… Well, hopefully next Friday, I will be able to confront Andrea and tell her what I'm feeling."

Rose got up from her bed, reaching over into her bag to pull out her almost completely finished doll of the Goblin King and crawled back into bedroom to get more sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the long wait! The next one will be out shortly! Have a Great Thanksgiving Everyone and thank you for the Reviews! Keep it coming!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three – The Overseer<strong>

* * *

><p>Jareth smirked, amused to see that Rose was talking to herself in her living room. "I used to look up to you, Andrea. I admired you until I was kicked out. Even though you let me back in, the group isn't a safe haven for me anymore…It…" Rose paused and sighed, shaking her head. "Ugh. No, No, No! I can't say that!" Rose then smacked herself in the face as she fell backward onto the sofa.<p>

Jareth shook his head at the scene in front of him, chuckling, "She needs the courage, but it is amusing to see her try." A jar suddenly shattered on the ground, causing him to look up and glare at the goblins. These idiots were getting on his nerves. He pulled himself up to his feet causing the goblins to freeze in their place.

"Idiots…" He muttered, glancing down to see a goblin sitting in front of him and without a second thought, he kicked the goblin out of his way. The Goblin let out a screech as he went sailing over the other goblins' head and out of the window in the throne room. The other goblins held white like flags up in the air, waving it side to side to say 'SCORE.'

Jareth rolled his eyes, walking out of the room to the hallway and rubbed his forehead, "Anymore of their nonsense, I'm going to throw them into the Bog of Eternal Stench. " He glanced around before he headed down towards the dining hall with his mind in deep thought. He needed to go see the overseer to see what she had to say about the Labyrinth. Ever since Sarah Williams had defeated him and turned him down to be his queen, he could feel that his powers and the power of the Labyrinth fading. He still had feelings for her and he would watch over her in his owl form until he ran across Rose, a girl who has magic of her own, catch his attention.

"Your Highness," A smooth tone voice spoke behind him, causing him to pause and glance behind. He saw a dark hair figure with slender features with pointed ears. The figure dressed black pants with a forest green shirt and he wore was a white coat over his outfit.

"Cain," Jareth spoke, raising an eyebrow. "What do you want now?"

"Nothing, Your Highness, but I can sense that you're unease about something. Are you going go visit the Overseer in Eleissa?" Cain asked with curiosity, "You haven't returned to Earth to keep your eye on that the new girl. Did you forget about Miss Williams already?"

Jareth grunted and glared at Cain. "You better keep your trap shut if you don't want swim in the Bog of Eternal Stench. Indeed I was going there to see what I can do about the Labyrinth… And for that Sarah Williams girl you just mention, you don't have to concern yourself with her. She is none of your business."

Cain waved and bowed lightly, "Apologies, Your Highness. Well, if you leave, just be wary of what she may say. You can never trust the mortals to help you if you want my advice."

"Perhaps, but as far as I heard, you can never trust an Elf to their words especially since they can double cross you. They are known to be tricksters among the Faes," Jareth raised an eyebrow at Cain.

Cain just shrugged his shoulder with a slight smirk. "Indeed if you like to follow that rumor, Your Highness. "Anything I can do while you are away?"

"Yes, make sure the idiot goblins don't destroy anything while I'm away," Jareth shook his head, making his way to a large window, opening the window as he changed into his barn owl form and took flight.

"Of course, Your Highness," Cain bowed as he watched as the Goblin King took off into the air and out of sight. He closed the window. "I may be a healer, but it seems that I am also the Castle caretaker for the King," his light blue eyes pierced the midday sun that shined over the Labyrinth.

The goblin king flew across into the Elven Realm towards the city built with what looks to be gold, silver, and marble like minerals that gave their city a sparkle. What helped the city to sparkle were the waterfalls surrounding the city, on a cliff, inside the mountain ranges. The roofs were made from leaves of the trees, giving it a forest look and feel. He flew into the city, towards one of the marble building of the palace where the overseer is supposed to be living. He landed just outside the door of the building, converting back to his humanoid form. He knocked to show politeness until a voice told him to come in and he entered.

"What brought you here, Jareth, King of the Goblins?" A smooth, soft voice spoke, an Elven girl sat near the window, gazing out over the city.

"You know why I'm here, Aya," Jareth replied, entering the room and leaned against the wall with his arms folded upon his chest.

"You want to know how to stop the power from leaving you and the Labyrinth."

"Correct."

Aya sighed, lifting a hand to run her fingers through her dark hair. She rose up from her spot at the window and turned to face Jareth, staring at him quietly as he rested against the wall, relaxed and comfortable. "I told you once before... It will not change until you make that decision."

"Well, tell me again. I have been busy for over a week and half…" Jareth grunted as he shook his head before giving her a sly smile. "Beside I thought you enjoy seeing me, Aya. You never complained when I did and asked so many questions."

Aya waved her hand in the air, making her way over to the table to pick up a few magic stones to roll through her fingers. "Jareth… Jareth… I will do this one more time for you… In order to save the power of the Labyrinth and also yourself, you will need to get the Champion of the Labyrinth back to your side to save her. If you cannot get her to come back to help you, then there is only one hope left…"

Her dark eyes lifted up towards him, "I just had a premonition before you came here to see me. It is about a girl, a girl who stands out from most mortals… She sees things differently than most mortals would… She has long, wavy honey colored hair and…"

"Honey colored hair?" Jareth asked, pulling himself straight from the wall. His eyes showed bewilderedness as he heard the girl he has been watching over being described. "Her name wouldn't happen to be Rose, would it?" He managed to keep his tone of voice calm.

Aya raised an eyebrow with a nod of her head. "Yes, her name is Rose, Rose McCoy. I'm assuming that you know this girl that I speak of?"

Jareth shook his head side to side in a thought before speaking, "You could say that… She had found the book of the Labyrinth. The same book that Sarah Williams had with when she caught my attention. I'm not sure what it is about her, but I can tell that she is different…"

"She is different, dear Goblin King. She holds a special power that makes others around her happy and her abilities to bring ideas to life by just using materials from around her could indeed help your Labyrinth, but be warned… You cannot bring her because you want to her be here and if she does manage to come to your Labyrinth… You would need to get her to trust you and agree to help you save the Labyrinth from certain death that will come."

Jareth frowned as he listened to her. He shook his head with disappointment. "Hey now, I do not take anyone without them wishing to be, and if I did get her, I doubt I can… _force her…_ to do anything. She will probably be a strong-willed girl just like the last one…"

There were hints of hesitation in his voice when it came to the words of 'force her' and it had caught Aya's attention. A small smile appeared on her lips as she spoke in a rather soft, yet natural tone of voice, "I see… I see… "

"What do you see?" Jareth narrowed his eyes as he glared towards Aya. "What are you talking about now?"

"Come now, Goblin King," Aya started, "You're attached to the girl already and yet, she hasn't even tried to prove herself worthy. You're worried that she may not accept you for who you are other than a horrible king who loves to push people around and show no kindness…"

Jareth coughed a bit, startled somewhat by Aya as he narrowed his mismatched eyes at her. _How dare she say that about me! She has no clue what I'm thinking! I'll show her…_ Jareth grunted grumpily, "Is that so? You're wrong about me. I know that Overseers can only see part of the future, not the whole thing."

A smirk played on his lips, "So that means you don't really know what the girl will say or do when she meets me. You were most likely hoping that she will change her mind and make sure that the Labyrinth falls to its doom… Just like the rest of the Fae who doesn't care much for it. "There was a silence pause before he continued, "And I'm not going to fall for such trickery of the Elves belief. For now, I got want I needed and I have no more use for you."

"If that what you believe, then go ahead, Jareth, but remember, what happens to your home and yourself will all be your fault. I will no longer help you anymore."

Jareth nodded as he turned to leave," Got it. Good-day, Overseer…" He walked out of the room and out of the building. He glanced up to the sky, changing once again before he flew back home to the Labyrinth.

* * *

><p>Back within his castle walls, Jareth walked down the hallway with his mind on the conversation he had between himself and Aya. He headed toward his room on the opposite side of the Castle, the East Wing of the castle. He sighed to himself as he shook his head as he entered his chambers.<p>

Upon entering his bedroom, his eyes gazed the room, showing the black color walls with red color rug in the middle of the room. He had a large King Size bed with the color of black and red and dressers and wardrobes around. There was a fireplace near the corner of the room and wherever he stood in the room, he could see the fireplace. There were also a couple of chairs near the fireplace and at the window is a long, red, furred bench stool sat against the window.

He pulled out a crystal orb so he could check on Rose and sat down on the bed, feeling the red fur blanket. He pulled his boots off and set them aside. He then took his black vest off and cream colored shirt. He tossed them to the side as he settled down on the bed, propping himself up with the pillows. He held the crystal orb in his hand to watch her.

He watched as Rose finished her doll, the doll of himself that she had created. From the top of head to end of its feet, the doll was about 17 inches tall. She set the doll down upon the table to take a break. She admired it as she touched the pants then the cape. "I need to get better at making clothes… It was a nightmare making your clothes, Goblin King… But at least you're done and there is no way I'm getting rid of you." She then picked up the doll and hugged it to her chest. "I'm surprised that you turned out so well for the first try. Hopefully, I can make another when I feel like it."

Rose got up from her sewing table, reaching over to close the window to keep the bugs out and walked to her bedroom. Jareth noticed that Rose only wore a long shirt, a dark color shirt that belonged to her father. He chuckled to himself, amused to watch her. "Even though she wears the clothes of her father, she looks tiny in that large shirt. I wonder if she wears anything underneath that shirt... No matter… I can easily wait for her when she comes to me. "

Jareth watched as Rose climbed into bed, she took the doll that looked like him and curled up in the blankets to hug him close to her. He listened carefully when she spoke softly to the doll. "Goodnight, Goblin King. Please protect me while I'm asleep," Rose then kissed the cheek of the doll and she took her glasses off to set it to the side, falling asleep. "I can feel that you are nearby…."

Jareth could only smile to this, glad to be in his room when he saw and heard this. He had a reputation to keep up. He wasn't the type of King to show how soft he was in front of his Goblins who looked up to him even if they were idiots. "Goodnight, My Flower. I will keep watch over you until we meet, do not worry." He watched her sleep for a bit longer before putting his orb away into the drawer of the small dresser beside the bed. He took his pants off, tossing it to the side and climbed into bed to go to sleep.

Only problem was that now, he couldn't stop thinking about the girl. He reached over to take the orb from the dresser and gazed into it. He grinned to an idea as he decided to intercept her dreams by sending ones with himself to her with his magic and using his crystal orb as a connection.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4- Rose's Dream of the Goblin King**

* * *

><p>Rose walked through the vast of mists, not seeing anything in her sight. She reached up to fix her glasses, but she realized she wasn't wearing as this was a dream. "Where am I?"<p>

Rose carried a fear expression on her face as she continued to walk. "Hello? Is there anyone out there?!" There were no sounds except for her voice. She gulped, trying to keep herself calm as she could feel the fear starting to overcome her. "I don't like this… I want to go home…"

It felt like forever as Rose continued to travel and she had to stop, exhausted to go on. "There's nothing out here! Am I all alone out here?" She flopped down onto the ground with her knees under her.

"You are never alone, my flower," a voice caught her attention, causing her to jump to her feet to face the other person.

"Who are you?" She asked warily, stepping back as she watched the figure walked closer to her.

"You already know who I am, Rose. Think back before I tell you," He held his hand out towards her, wearing two large rings upon his fingers. "You have already created the doll…"

Rose tilted her head with confusion, not quite understanding until it clicked into her mind. "Wait… Are you the Goblin King?" Rose asked, stepping forward as she glanced to his hand. At first, she wasn't going to accept his hand, but she was tired of being alone in the vast quality of the mist and she placed her hand in his.

Jareth curled his fingers over her hand, pulling her close to him and he smiled to her kindly. "That I am. My name is Jareth and do not worry. I will not leave you alone in this dream of yours." He pulled her a bit closer, moving to wrap his arm around hers.

Rose blushed and she had to look away so she could hide her face when he pulled her closer. "Thank you, but I don't know where I'm at."

Jareth chuckled with amusement and he reached over to grab her chin with his thumb and index finger to turn her face to his. "This is your dream, remember? Don't you usually create something?" He saw her nod. "Well, create something. I will not judge. I'm only here to help you with your dreams and to do that, you need to trust yourself."

Rose pondered at this, gazing towards his face with awe. He looked like what she imagined him to be and she couldn't help that she was blushing. Rose managed to look away again to regain her breath as she thought carefully. "You won't laugh at what I create would you? Lately I haven't been feeling a lot of confidence in myself since that…"

"Nonsense," Jareth stopped and turned to her, grabbing her by the shoulder. "You need to believe in yourself and let others believe in you. I would never laugh at someone who the ability to create something beautiful." He pulled out a crystal orb, holding it in front of her. "Take a look…"

Rose blinked and stared at him quietly. She looked to the crystal orb and reached out to touch it, but he suddenly stopped her almost like a tease. "But only a girl who has confidence in herself can look inside the orb. Do you have that confidence?"

Rose thought for a moment, closing her eyes for a few seconds to take in a deep breath. "If I have my mother and those who consider my friends still trust me, then I do…" She then took the orb from his hand and peered into it.

She could see lines of dolls and other crafting items lined up with sale prices. She then could see herself giving them to some of the children who had nothing. Rose then noticed that she saw herself looking up towards someone, but she wasn't able to see who, but she did notice some of her friends were different and not quite human. They looked to be orcs, goblins, elves, and other creatures. "This can be real, but the people don't seem quite human."

"It can be real if you want it to be and your friends can be those who you depend on the most," Jareth continued. "Now, do you want to try to create a better environment than this emptiness?"

Rose smiled from Jareth's words that seem to be comfort. '_This may be a dream, but I'm definitely enjoying this._' "All right, let me think of something." Rose closed her eyes as she tried to think of a place that could be better. Slowly, their surrounding started to change from white surrounding to luxuries, tall trees and a waterfall nearby with a lagoon.

"Not bad," Jareth gazed around with amusement, "How about you add some comforts that we could sit down?"

"Would blankets work?"

"Good Lord, No! Create something we could sit on or lay down on," Jareth waved his hand like he was commanding her.

Rose rolled her eyes at him with a chuckle, "All right, all right, hold your horses." She had to think what would be great for the scenery like this and then it came to mind. She lifted her hand up and out like she was trying to use magic like a sorcerer with a wave. Soon enough, a pile of fur were lying out to create a bed with a table near set with food of fruits and other goodies.

"Not bad. Looks perfect for a king," Jareth smirked with amusement.

"Well, you are the Goblin King. So I tried my best," Rose smiled proudly as she watched the goblin king walk towards the fur bed. She noticed that he wore a white collar, partly buttoned up shirt with long ruffled sleeves and he even wore those black pants with the knee high boots. _Boy he looked handsome_, she thought to herself, blushing.

Jareth laid down upon the fur, shifting his weight as he used the extras as a pillow back rest and folded his arms behind his head to watch Rose who seem to gawking at him. A playful smirk played upon his lips, "Does something grab your attention?"

"Huh? What?" Rose shook her head to snap herself back to her senses within her dream world. "I…uhh… Nothing…"

Jareth laughed with a grin. "Is that so? Oh, I can figure out what you were thinking," He held his hand out to her, beckoning her to come to him.

Rose didn't seem to argue as she walked over to him, taking his hand and raised an eyebrow. "Is that so? What can that be, oh Goblin King?"

Jareth gave her a cheeky grin as he pulled her onto the bed and he rolled over on top of her, pinning her down against the bed. He made sure he rested on his arms with his knees on the either side of her hips to make sure she couldn't escape.

"Ack! Jareth! What are you doing?!" Rose squeaked from pulled into bed and being under him. Her cheeks were bright red.

"Why, my little flower, I was going to show you that I know what you were thinking," He smirked, lowering his face closer to hers to where they were almost closed to kissing.

Rose squeaked against, wiggling a bit as she blushed. "Hey! I thought you were going to tell me!" She felt nervous being under him, but strangely not scared. If this was her dream, then he couldn't really hurt her right? He wasn't a real person and he must be part of her imagination to keep herself from being scared and being alone.

Jareth then pulled himself back, sitting up, but he never got off of her. "Is that so?" He shook his head again. "Now, that's not how I work, my dear flower. Beside, your mind has been in the naughty area already…"

Rose looked up to him startled and had to look away to try and keep her cheeks from blushing. "How would you know? I… I wasn't thinking that at all…"

'_Oh crap. How did he know? I didn't think any of my characters would know what I'm thinking? But dang, if I wasn't too scared to show my emotions about how I felt about him, I wouldn't be fringing around like a scare little rabbit. But maybe this is a good thing… Perhaps he would love me in my dreams even though he –'_ Rose's thoughts were interrupted to Jareth's lips crashing down against hers hard and yet gentle in a way, causing her to gasp and struggle a bit. She placed her hands on his chest to push him back, but he didn't budge an inch which caused her to try and call out his name. The only result she was given was the feel of his tongue slipping into between her lips and a noise rumbled deep in her throat. Rose did not continue to try to push away, but gave in to the kiss.

The kiss continued to deepen; he moved a hand behind her head to hold as he explored her mouth. Their tongues performed an exotic dance together. He brought his other hand up against her cheek, caressing it gently. It wasn't long until the kiss broke, Jareth slowly pulling back to gaze down to Rose who gasped for air. He saw her green eyes staring up at him and he smirked at her.

Rose didn't know what to say to him, only tilting her head to press her cheek into his hand to feel the caresses of his thumb. Her eyes closed, resting to regain her voice. "Brute," She finally manage to speak, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Rose grin at him lightly and her eyes opened to stare at him. "Were you trying to choke me?" Rose asked with a huff.

Jareth smirked at her, leaning down once again to her ear, "You were too quiet, so I had to do something." He then kissed her ear and she squeaked from it and giggled. She reached up to push him back some, squirming to get free.

"I was thinking! Now let me up!" Rose huffed at him and Jareth smirked as he grabbed her hands to pull them over her head. "What happens if I don't want to?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

Rose pouted a bit, using those cute puppy-dog eyes. "Please? You're heavy!"

"You got to be kidding me. You're using those silly puppy-dog eyes on me?" Jareth shook his head at Rose with a sigh. He let go of her hands and he pulled himself off of her, sitting on the edge of the pelts.

Rose pulled herself up once he had let her go, sitting beside him as she heard him grumble. "You're such a spoiled king, Jareth. If you don't get your way, you pout."

"I do not pout," Jareth grunted, feeling a bit grumpy that he couldn't continue to tease her.

"You do too," Rose smiled as she nudged him. She pulled her sandals off and set them aside.

"Beside, you can't force me to do anything if I don't want it." She stuck her tongue out at him, grinning at him. "Let see if you can catch me over by the lagoon." Rose started to walk away from him and towards the water.

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her with a smirked. What was she doing? Teasing a wild beast? His eyes rested upon her form, watching her as her hips seem to sway side to side, her shorts clinging to her hips. He smirked as he got up and walked towards her. "So you don't think I can catch you? Are you sure about that?"

"I am," Rose turned to face him with a smile before she took off, running along the side of the water. Jareth smirked again; amused that Rose would challenge him. When he hunts for his prey, he usually gets them. When she started to walk, he started to run, but only to vanish and reappear in front of her, causing her stop quickly and take another direction. Each time that Rose tried to change her direction to get away from Jareth, he would only reappear in front of her, cutting her off. He had that devilish smile on his face as he opened his arms out to her. "You can't escape me, Rose. You're already trapped by me because any where you run, I will be there."

Rose finally had to stop running as she was running out of breath from trying to stay out of his reach. She tilted her head with a raised eyebrow, her hands resting on her hips. "Is that so? I think you're wrong about that, Goblin King."  
>"And how can I be wrong?" Jareth asked, taking a step towards her. Rose glanced to her side quickly with a playful grin.<p>

"Well, for one… You need to keep your attention on your surroundings because…" Rose reached out to him like she was going to hug, but instead, she pushed him sideways into the water and he let out a startled noise as he hit the water with a splash.

He coughed as he came to the surface; his hair was completely wet along with his clothes. His eyes narrowed as he glanced up to Rose who was laughing from the sight. "Oh. Now, that wasn't a smart thing to do…" He spoke in a gentle, yet stern voice.

Rose chuckled as she grinned at him. "Sorry, but I had to do it."

"Ah, but you should never ever push the king into the water without his permission… It seems that I need to punish you, my little flower," Jareth had a wicked smile playing upon his lips.

Rose noticed that look and gulped. "Uhh… What are you going to do to me?" She asked, stepping away from the water edge.

He walked out of the water slowly, making his way to her with that smile never leaving his face, "Oh, you're going to find out very soon…"

"Uh oh…" Rose gulped as she continued to back away until her back soon pressed up against a tree. Jareth never stopped walking and when she was up against the tree, not able to escape from him. He quickly grabbed her by the arm and lifted her up from the ground before he made his way back to the water.

"Eee! I'm sorry, Jareth! Come on! Can't you just have fun?" Rose wiggled in his arms, trying to escape.

"It depends," Jareth replied with a smirk as he stopped at the water edge, mostly towards the deep end near the waterfall. "It's time for this flower to be wet herself." He then dropped her into the water and she screamed, "Jareth!"

Rose grabbed onto her nose and held her breath within the second her body hit the water and she shivered when she found out it was super cold. She quickly made her way to the surface, complaining, "It's COLD! Dang you Jareth! That was cruel!" Rose shivered as she glanced up at him with a huff. He smirked at her as he pulled his soaked wet boots off to set to the side.

"My dear, I haven't begun to be cruel yet, "Jareth walked back into the water, taking his white ruffle shirt off, tossing it back on dry land before continuing to walk towards her.

Rose blinked at him with a tilt of her head again and she had to ask, "What do you mean?" Rose didn't try to swim away as she was curious of what he was up to and she just couldn't take her eyes off of his shirtless body.

"You will just have to find out, my dear Rose," Jareth had a mischievous smile as he came up to her. He reached out and grabbed her, turning her and pulled her back into his chest. Rose let out a squeak as she giggled, squirming a bit with her cheeks bright red as a tomato.

"Jareth!" Rose exclaimed, blushing as she felt his chest against her back and she looked up to him. "This is embarrassing!"

"Embarrassing, huh?" Jareth raised an eyebrow at her. "You never been with a man have you?" Rose shook her head quickly, not able to say anything and it caused to Jareth to grin even more. He held her close to him, lowering his head down to kiss her ear lobe then down to her neck. Rose shivered from the feel of his lips, tilting her head back with her eyes closed. She winced when she felt his teeth into her flesh, causing her eyes to open and pressed her cheek against his head to try and push his face back.

"That hurt. What are you doing?" She asked,

"Marking you," He gave her a reply before he kissed the small area of her skin where he had bit her.

"Marking me?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to claim me as yours?" She asked him warily.

"Mmhmm. Got a problem with that?" He asked with a smirk, then he covered her mouth with his before she could speak, kissing her deeply. Rose's eyes closed to his kiss, leaning more into it as the kiss deepen. She didn't have a problem of him marking her, but he could at least warn her before he bit her flesh. Dream or not, Rose did not want to wake up any time soon. She turned so she could face Jareth, but his arm kept her in place as a hand slowly slid down over the thin blue t-shirt to the rim of her shorts.

He unbuttoned her shorts while he kept her mind and mouth busy, slowly pulling her shorts down her legs and off of her body. Rose could feel her shorts leaving her body and she shivered since she felt lighter. She tried to break the kiss, but it only caused Jareth to deepen the kiss even more and couldn't help but groan to it. A small muffled word of name escape from her lips.

His slid his fingers gently against the soft skin of her legs, up towards her inner thighs. He brushed his fingers against her panties into her folds, feeling her body squirming against his hand. He pressed his fingers more against her as she continued to squirm against his hand.

"Jareth…" Her voice soften after their kiss, her back pressed against his chest, her body quivering to the tingling feeling that he was causing.

"Hmm? What now?" He asked, kissing her neck lightly with a wicked grin.

"W…What are you doing?" Rose gasped, squirming as his fingers pulled the panties to the side, not quite taking them off and he let a finger slip into. Her body shuddered to the feeling that was over coming her. It felt wonderful, but yet strange at the same time. She tilted her head back against his shoulder with a soft moan leaving her lips. She laid her hand against his neck, slowly slid her fingers up into his blonde locks, curling her fingers together.

"Something that you never had before…." He whispered in her ear with a smirk. "I'm going to make sure you cry out in lust, and beg me to continue to pleasure you…" He paused for a moment to kiss her ear. "Don't be afraid, I would never hurt you…" She could hear a soft growl from his throat like a beast that has caught his prey in his trap, daring his prey to try and escape from him.

Rose opened her mouth to speak until he started to slip his finger in and out of her, pressing his finger against her inner wall and stroking the side of her, making sure that she couldn't stop him as she crumbled to his hand. He continued to move his finger in and out of her, slowly adding a second finger to her tightness and he pressed his thumb up against her clitoris, rubbing it in a circular motion.

Rose's body crumbled to his hand as she felt a shocking feeling overwhelming her and her head tilted back more against his shoulder. Her fingers curled some of his hair into her fist as moans slipped through her lips. It seemed that her body had a mind of its own as it pressed against his hand, bucking as she wanted to cry out his name.

Jareth grinned to this, relishing how his precious flower enjoyed the pleasure that made her weak within his arms. Still holding her with his arm, he slowly moved back towards the shore, keeping her mind occupied. Once he was closer to the shore, he laid her body against the dry land, moving his hand out from between her legs to give her a small break which caused her to whimper.

Rose felt her back against the ground, breathing heavily as her green eyes gazed up to his mismatched colors. He stared at her with a small smile, leaning over her as he reached down to pull her panties completely off and enticed her sex once again. He slipped two fingers back into her, moving his fingers in a thrust motion against her inner walls. She gasped again and tilted her head back, her body quivering against his hand.

He reached up with his other hand, pushing her blue shirt up and over her breasts, pulling her white bra off to let her luxurious breasts fall upon her chest. He lowered his head down and took one of her nipples into his mouth, pressing his teeth against it gently to hear her whimper again.

"J…Jareth," Rose manage to call his name as she moaned, closing her eyes and her fingers were curling the grass blades into her hand with her body quivering from pleasure feeling in her body. The way he moved his fingers inside her, searching for the one sensitive spot, trying to get her to scream out his name from the pure eminent feeling. He wanted her to orgasm; he wanted her to scream his name out.

Rose knew she couldn't hold it back any longer, she could feel a pressure building up inside her that wanted to explode. "Jareth… I can't… I can't hold it…"

"Then let it go," Jareth smirked, sucking on one nipple and pinching the other. Rose moaned, squirming against him. "I…" She couldn't hold it anymore, the inner walls tighten up against his fingers as she cried out his name when she hit her climax and the juices came flowing out. He waited until she had calmed down and pulled his hand from her sex, up to his mouth to give it a small lick. It had a sweet taste and he smirked down as he leaned down to give her a kiss upon her lips.

"Good girl," He grinned at her, watching her face as she laid there exhausted and trying to calm herself down. She looked beautiful to him, the way her chest moved with each breath and her lips partly open to regain her breath. He slipped his arm under her knees and the other to around her shoulders to pick her up from the ground. He carried her over to the pelts and laid her down before he took his place beside her.

Rose shifted her weight and rolled over to lay her head on his chest, pulling her shirt down to cover her chest so she could rest comfortably beside him. She felt his arm wrapping around her and buried her face into chest. "I…I never felt anything like that before," Rose whispered.

"I know," He gazed down to her and reached down to brush his fingers against her cheek, and into her hair, caressing it. "Rest now and next time we meet, I will make you completely mine."

Rose nodded her head, closing her eyes as she spoke softly, "I hope we do meet again. This has to be the best dream ever…"

Jareth smiled lightly to her, moving to kiss her forehead gently. "You should have confidence for now. Make sure you remember this dream to help you and think of me." With the two lying there, the dream world started to fade away.

Rose's eyes opened to find out that she was still lying in her own bed. She stretched her body as she groaned. "What a dream… It felt so real…" Her eyes gazed around her room, glancing over to the nightstand and reached over to place her glasses back onto her face. She pulled herself up and off of the bed, pulling out a pair of blue jeans with a red blouse to change into from her long, dark shirt that she was sleeping in.

Rose went to her dresser and grabbed a comb to brush her hair out to get rid of the knots. She then picked up her phone to call her friend.

"Hello?" Harmony asked, yawning.

"Hey Harmony, am I calling you too early?"

"Well, I was still asleep, but what can I do for you?"

"Can you get dressed and meet me at the park in an hour?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I have to tell you about my dream! It felt so real!" Rose sighed to herself.

Harmony chuckled on the other end of the phone. "Why don't you just tell me now?"

"Oh, all right," Rose pouted, moving to lie on her bed with the phone against her ear. "Well, where should I start? "

"Well, you can tell me when you Prince Charming came in?"

"Oh, Harmony! Actually I was in a world where there was no one around and I was alone. I got scared and didn't know what to do until he appeared… "Rose closed her eyes to think back to her dream. "The Goblin King appeared. "

"Is that so? Please go on?" Harmony sounded interested.

"Well, he told me that I wasn't alone and he would stay by my side. You know, for a villain in the story, he isn't that bad… I created a world with a lagoon and a waterfall attached to it. I even created a bed with pelts or was it fur faux?" Rose was trying to think of what it was called.

"Pelts are like the fur from animals. In the old times, the medieval days, furs were called pelts."

"Oh, well… Okay. Anyways, "Rose started up again. "We were sitting on the pelts and he kissed me, then we started to chase each other and I pushed him into the water…"

"He kissed you, huh? Oh Rose, how cheeky you are," Harmony grinned. Rose blushed even though Harmony couldn't see her.

"Yeah well… He tossed me into water afterwards… He grabbed me and…" Rose trailed off, blushing more.

"Kinky! So you two did it?" Harmony asked with hopeful tone.

"Uhh… Not really, but he kind of had me worked up instead… It felt so real…" Rose sighed, closing her eyes to the dream. "I didn't want to wake up."

"I bet," Harmony chuckled. "If I had a dream like that, I wouldn't want to wake up either."

"Yeah. Hey Harmony, do you think you will join me at my school before that club starts?"

"Sure, but why?"

"I want to see you before I try to work up the courage to confront Mrs. Worth."

"Of course, honey, you know I will be there for you."

"Thanks, Harmony. I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get some stuff done before going to school tomorrow."

"All right, Rose. Take it easy. If you have any more dreams about him, you better tell me about it!"

Rose laughed with a smile, "Thanks, Harmony. I will. See you later."

"Later girlfriend," Harmony chuckled.

The two hung up and Rose laid there on her bed before getting up to head down stairs to do her chores while singing to herself. She knew she had to prepare herself to confront Mrs. Worth and hopefully, everything will turn out all right.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I manage to get the next chapter out! I need to thank my friend, Keara who helped with a scene, then a special thanks to my closest friend, boyfriend, and editor, Brian! If you have an idea of what you like to see what happens, please leave me a post and I can see what I can do. Hopefully, everything will calm down from the holidays and I can do Chapter 6 soon.**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>

**Chapter 5 – Confrontation and Wished Away To Another World.**

* * *

><p>It was quarter to five, Rose stood outside of the school near a tree. Her eyes rested on the building, thinking back to the dream she had the other day and her body shivered to the thoughts of <em>his<em> hands against her body. Oh, how much she wished she could feel him again even if it was a dream. She could feel the confidence and determination in the air when she thought about the Goblin King and the way he helped her, helping her find her way within that lost world of loneliness and giving her courage to be herself.

Lost in her own thoughts, Rose was unaware to her surrounding as arms suddenly wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a chest. She jumped, being startled and blinked to get her mind out of the gutter and looked up to see it was her friend, Harmony, who had wrapped her arms around her. Rose sighed with a sigh of relief, leaning against her girlfriend's chest and closed her eyes.

"Damn it, Harmony. You startled me!"

"Ah, Sorry, Rose, but you looked like you were in a dream world," Harmony chuckled with a smile, hugging her friend tightly. "So, are you ready?"

"I think so," Rose spoke softly, looking towards the building in a thought.

"I know you can do it, Rose. After you confront her, we can head to my house and start that sleepover," Harmony smiled, and then she noticed a dark mark on Rose's neck. "Hey! What's this?" She tilted Rose head to get a better look.

"Ack! What is it?" Rose asked with a worried tone.

"It looks like a bite mark," Harmony poked the bruise on her neck. "Or rather it's a love bite…" Harmony smirked at her. "So, tell me who bit you?"

Rose squeaked and pulled away from her friend's arms, covering her neck with her hand as she blushed. "It was no one! I didn't even know it was there…"

"Uh-huh… Come on, you can't hide that from me," Harmony grinned at her.

"It's true! Only time I remember getting bit was in my dream with the Goblin King," Rose blushed to a bright red color. Harmony chuckled at her, shaking her head as she pulled Rose's hand away from her neck and fixed her shirt collar around it to hide it better.

"If that's the truth, then I would be curious to find out how you managed to get it from the dream," Harmony stood back from Rose, nodding her head with a smile.

"Yeah, me too," Rose smiled lightly at her friend before tilting her wrist to look at the watch. It was 5:00 p.m. "Oh! It's five o'clock already…"

"Well, no time like the present… Go to that class room and talk to her," Harmony grabbed Rose's shoulders, turning her to face a classroom nearby and pointed to the window to show that Andrea Worth was just entering the classroom. "I'll be outside to watch you through the window. Just stay confident…"

Rose sighed as she nodded her head, pushing her glasses back up onto her nose. "Thanks, Harmony…" She gave her a weak smile before taking a deep breath in, then letting it out to relief the tension that she was feeling.

"Okay. I'm going in…" Rose started for the classroom.

"Good luck, Rosie, I know you can do it…" Harmony watched as her friend entered the classroom, and then she made her way to a window so that she can listen to their conversation unaware of a barn owl sitting on a nearby post.

Rose slowly opened the door to the classroom, peering beyond the doorframe to find Andrea setting up her computer for today's meeting. Rose closed her eyes for a moment, taking another deep breath as she stepped into the room. She placed her bag on a desk, turning to face Andrea to watch her before speaking, "Mrs. Worth…"

"Ah. Hello Rose," Andrea spoke, looking up from her computer for a moment, then back down.

"Can I ask you something?" Rose asked, taking a step towards the teacher's desk.

"What is that?" Andrea raised an eyebrow, looking up to her.

"Why do you hate me?" Rose gulped lightly, feeling nervous.

"Now what on earth would give you the idea that I hate you?" Andrea leaned back, staring at Rose.

"Well, you kicked me out of the group, two days before my birthday…then yet you brought me back in a few days later… Why?" Rose asked, noticing Andrea was just staring at her. "I mean, I don't understand why you would do that to me, especially since I looked up to you and I admired you… Ever since I got back in, it feels different … It feels like I'm walking on egg-shells because I'm afraid to be kicked out again… Now no one will interact with me because they are afraid that you'll kick them out too."

Andrea sighed as she got up from her desk and walked towards Rose who backed away to a desk. "Not one person in the group has been told not to interact with you nor threatened to be kicked out of the group if they do so." Her eyes narrowed at the girl, glaring down at her. "Just to clarify, we are not a club; we are a membership-based organization."

"But this was a club! It started out as a club so we could have friends and everything! I don't understand what you are trying to tell me… I feel like I have been abandoned by my friends, I have been too scared to interact with other people because of this 'club' you so put it…. Mainly, I just have been depressed…" Rose bit her lower lip, staring at her with her green eyes as she pushed her glasses back up on her nose. She could feel her chest tightening and the tears threaten to fall down her cheeks.

"I feel your statements are based on hearsay and suspicions, not conversations had. In other words, I am not at fault. It is your fault that you feel scared, abandoned, and depressed. I had nothing to do with it. If you can't handle it, then leave… You are not wanted here and you will never be wanted here, Rose McCoy. Just leave and never come back…" Andrea's tone of voice got harsh.

"But…" Rose started as she looked down, closing her eyes as she moved to cup her hands over her ears so not to listen to Mrs. Worth's words. '_I'm not wanted? Is that really true?'  
><em>

Harmony noticed the way Rose was reacting, seeing her body shivering slightly and the way Andrea continued to put Rose down in her place with words of "Useless, No one wants you here if they aren't paying attention to you. You're the one causing your friends to abandoned you, not me." She noticed that Rose had cupped her ears, trying to block out the words with her head tilted down.

Harmony closed her eyes, biting down on her lower lip before she glanced up to the sky. "If magic is real, then I hope this work. I wish…. I wish the Goblin King would take Rose away from here… right now!" She called out into the sky. At first nothing happened, and then suddenly dark clouds rolled over the school with the wind blowing. Harmony looked around, not even sure what was going on and she had a frighten look. "I got a bad feeling…" She muttered to herself.

Inside, Andrea suddenly stopped talking and turned to the window to see the sky being dark and the lights started to flicker on and off within the classroom. The windows were shaking against the wind as they were trying to open. As Rose sat down, Andrea went over to try to close and lock the window.

A barn owl flew towards the window, tapping the window like crazy while Andrea was closing it. She turned to see an owl prodding against the glass as she used her hand to shoo it away. "Go away," Andrea told the pestering owl, noticing that it wasn't going to stop.

The lights suddenly turned off, making the classroom dark and it caused the two to stay in their place. Andrea felt nervous of what was going on as Rose didn't move from her chair; feeling scared herself, she slowly reached down into her bag, pulling her doll out to hug it tightly to her chest.

Andrea walked away from the window and to her desk to grab her phone until one of the windows in the classroom burst open and the owl flew into room and towards Andrea. It looked like it was attacking her, but it was making her to drop her phone and to duck away. The owl then flew away from her towards the door leaving the classroom.

A figure soon appeared within the door frame, leaning against it. The lights slowly came on to a dim level that gave off enough light to barely see throughout the room. Andrea stood up, turning to the door to see the figure with a frown, narrowing her eyes a bit as they adjusted. Rose looked up to glance over to the figure, tilting her head lightly as her vision was just able to see him through the dim lights.

They noticed that he was dressed in his usual odd fashion, tight brown leather pants that were looser around his pelvis, though showed off his strong legs to good advantage. His shirt was loose with a deep neckline and billowing sleeves. His shirt barely showed off the strong muscles of his chest, and it was thin enough to cling to his strong arms. A cloak draped over his shoulders and covered a bit of his chest just under his neck, a lighter brown than his pants and with feathers decorating the hem.

A triangle circular pendant with a red jewel draped down from the collar of his cloak and bracelets decorated one wrist, while his other forearm bore a tough leather bracer of the same make as his knee high boots. His hair was a coordinated mess; a few small braids bore trinkets in his long locks cascading over his shoulders and teased back away from his handsome face.

He didn't bother hiding the look of disappointment from his face as he gave Andrea a long glare before gazing over to the girl who sat in the chair with his startling eyes, the right a bright and stunning blue, the left an impossibly neon green.

He returned his gaze over to Mrs. Worth with a sneering yet alluring smirk on his face that both matched and were a total opposite to the expressions vividly potent in his eyes. While he was locked in his staring contest with the flabbergasted woman, Rose was equally stunned to see the man she had been dreaming and thinking about for the past few days was real and standing right in front of her almost as if he was aiding her.

As Andrea Worth opened her stuttering mouth to speak and regain control over the situation, he suddenly vanished as fast as a dark shadow and stood behind her by the windows with the reflection of the light casting a halo over his golden hair making his expression that much more devious and that much more charming all at once.

He opened his mouth but instead of words, lyrics of a song spewed forth from his mouth entrancing both of them which also created deep worries. He walked over casually as any hunter, before he finished his song; he was centimeters from Mrs. Worth who was finally able to regain her voice.

"Who are you and what are you doing in my classroom?"She asked in a feeble attempt at command still reeling from her loss of composure at his sudden and unusual arrival.

He gave her a smile so wick it sent chills and shivers down both their spines as he glanced to Rose, the shivers increased when the coldness receded a tad before he addressed the question, "I am simply here to grant a request cast upon one whom I've allowed to garner my favor."

He sent her a cold and calculating look as his smile sharpens to a razor's edge almost oozing with mischief of the worst kind. "I just happened to overhear your conversation just moments ago and I'm afraid my dear the only useless one I see in this room is your pitiful self."

"WHAT!?" She shrieked at his brazen remark." How dare you say that to me! I don't know who you are, but you had better leave at once! I have no time for your nonsense!"

"Oh. It's hardly nonsense, but I do agree that time is rather growing short for both of you in this room and yet for very diverse reasons," He turns to Rose with a warmer smile, "Did you know, dear Rose, that the power behind ones words is truly a remarkable thing?

Rose jumped a tad when he addressed her, stuttering out a response, "W-what do you mean?"

She looked up to his gaze that seemed to grow gentle and warm when he looked at her while still hiding behind several facades that includes superiority, cruelty, and mischief.

"It's rather ironic how humans these days scoff at the very notions of spells, yet they fail to realize their very tones and words alone are spells, acting out their intent purely based on what they feel," He said, walking in a commanding stature over to Rose and went behind her as he finished.

"Take for example Mrs. Worth here. She was using her need for control to overrule your concerns and fears. She treated them like they were of little significance which makes you feel like you were of little use, thus is my point. Words can also be turned against those who forget that power of any sort can tilt both ways."

Rose turned her gaze towards Mrs. Worth, listening to his words as she tilted her head back to get a better look of his face when he stood behind her. She didn't say a single word, but yet she managed to understand what he was saying. Andrea wanted to control her and her friends by making sure they were scared to do anything against her. If the power to control could be pulled away and used against her, then she wouldn't be in control of people's lives.

By this time Mrs. Worth finally had enough and stalked over getting ready to have both leave, but was stopped when the Goblin King stared her down with commanding eyes that caused her own commanding presence to diminish until she felt nothing more than a lowly, filthily, dressed peasant standing before the king.

"Yes that is right, _Mrs. WorthLESS, "_His words were forceful, coming out in cruel hisses that was darker than a stormy night, "you can feel it now don't you? Your own insignificance and after all, it's not so easy confronting someone who's not afraid of you, isn't it? I have noticed that with your so-called organization and I must say I find myself appalled and disgusted with you, woman."

His eyes grew much colder than before and even the room itself around the woman began to drop in temperature, "Fear not, I do remember the rules and I don't wish to be punished even while doing a kind deed. For now I shall leave you with this feeling, but first… You must **bow down** to me, Andrea Worth."

The force behind his words puzzled and caused panic to the woman as she fell to her knees; arms stretched outwards with the feeble commands of wanting to know 'what was going on' leaving her lips. Her words fell only on deaf ears as he laughed at her humiliation and misfortune.

Rose shifted in her spot, glancing between the two as she felt a bit terrified about how the Goblin King was being. Her fingers curled around the doll, only now realizing that she still had it in her arms. Just from his tone of his voice and feel of the atmosphere in the room caused her not to speak a single word.

"Now you know what it is like, don't you? How it feels to be beneath someone else, to have all of the power to control stripped from you and for the next several weeks that is what you shall suffer. Every act, thought, or word you say, think or do will be beyond your ability to control. Everyone in your life will be equally beyond your control and come nightfall when you're all alone you will fall to your knees and beg for forgiveness, but note that you will only be free if _she_," He gestured to Rose as he spoke with great emphasis, "says so. Enjoy your day, woman." He walks over to Rose, leaving the woman stuck in her kneeled position.

"Come, Rose. It's time for us to leave," He told her, his eyes gazing down towards her as she sat in her chair. Rose seemed to be at loss of what to do. At first, she was almost too afraid to trust the Goblin King, but yet, she was glad that he came and saved her. He held his hand out to her, waiting for her to take hold.

"Where are we going?" Rose asked, slowly reaching out to lay her hand in his.

"To the Labyrinth, of course," He gave her a small smile as he pulled her up from the chair. "It is home after all…"

"But…" Rose started with a small frown, "I didn't call for you to take me away…"

"Ah, but your friend did," He stared at her, his eyes showing a bit of the gentleness. "No matter what you say, what said is said and what is done is done. You are to come with me and until then, we'll discuss what will happen to you."

Rose pursed her lips together, wanting to argue it, but she knew it would be pointless. Especially after what she saw him do to Mrs. Worth and she rather not see that dark side of him again, even if it was towards her.

"Do you know how long I will be there?" Rose asked, reaching to grab her bag to pull up and over her shoulder.

"We will discuss that later…" Goblin King told her as he pulled her close to him to where he could wrap his arm around her shoulder and covered her with his cloak. They vanish from thin air and reappeared in what looked be a court yard. There were grass hedges around them, all cut and prune and not far was a fountain with statue of a fae and water was pouring out from it. Around the fountain was couple of stone benches.

Goblin King pulled his cloak away from Rose, letting her get a better look of her surroundings. She let go of the King's shirt, feeling a bit embarrassed and yet a bit sick from being teleported. Her green eyes gazed around the area, slowly making her way towards the fountain. Up close, she noticed that the fountain was made out of marble, along with the statue. She dipped her fingers into the water, feeling the coolness from it.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, managed to get some confidence to speak as she turned to face him.

"We're here in the courtyard of the Goblin Castle, my dear Rose," He glanced over to her quietly, watching her for amusement.

Rose pulled her fingers up from the water, shaking it off as she looked around, noticing the path that lead to the castle and the other towards the city. She seemed to be curious of wanting to explore, but being in a strange place, she believed it wouldn't be too safe. Right now, she was hoping that she was dreaming all this.

A hand soon pressed up against her back, causing her to jump and she glanced up towards him. "Goblin King…" She started to speak.

"Jareth," He told her with a small smile. "King Jareth. When we are alone, you are welcome to call me, Jareth, but when you're front of my subjects, I want you to call me King Jareth." There was a hint of authority in his tone of voice. He gave Rose a slight nudge towards the path that led towards the castle, never leaving her side.

"All right, Jareth," Rose nodded as she started for the castle. Her eyes gazed around, noticing along the stone pathways were stone arches as they walked under it. "Jareth…" She pondered with that name, pausing in the middle of their walk and stared at his face. "Wait a minute; now that I think about it, you were in my dreams!"

Jareth raised an eyebrow at her, amused. "Is that so?" He asked, leaning towards her with a smirk.

Rose blinked again and leaned back from him, stepping away as she felt embarrassed. "Uh, never mind! Just forget about it…"

"Ah, I doubt I can do that, my dear," He grinned wickedly towards her, stepping closer to her. "You said you saw me in your dreams? I'm curious of what we were doing…"

Rose let out a squeak noise as she stepped away from him until her back pressed up against one of the stone arches. Rose shook her head quickly, blushing to a bright red color of a tomato. "It…It was nothing! Really, I don't remember much of it!"

He smirked, pinning her against the stone arch with his eyes peering down at hers. "Is that so? Could it be something like this?" He asked leaning down to press his lips against her neck, kissing it lightly over the bite mark he had created within her dreams.

Rose shivered and closed her eyes, tilting her head to the side to give him a better reach as she felt his warm breath against her neck. She breathed lightly, feeling his kisses over and over until she felt his teeth sinking into her flesh. She gasped lightly from the pain, whimpering, "Jareth! That hurts!" She placed her hands on his chest to push him away from her. At first, he didn't budge, but he did as he kissed her neck again, and this time, it was gentle.

He pulled away from her, peering down to her green orbs staring up at his. He smirked at her, placing a hand against her cheek, letting his thumb caresses gently.

"You didn't have to bite me, you know," Rose huffed at him, still staring up at his eyes with her cheek pressed into his hand.

"I had to make sure that my mark was still visible," He smirked again at her confused expression.

"You mean that bite mark?" Rose asked and he nodded. "But that was supposed to be a dream, how could you even…"

"Magic, my precious flower…" His voice was smooth and seductively, leaning his head towards her.

"Then...that mean we…you..." Rose started to stutter, feeling really embarrassed and shy. He smirked again and pressed his lips against hers to shut her up. He held her close, deepening the kiss as he thrust his tongue into her mouth and explored it. She moaned deep in her throat, leaning against the King's chest during the kiss. _Damn that king, why was he doing this_?

After a while, he broke the kiss so that they could breathe. Rose panted to get the air back into her lungs, leaning against him as she felt light-headed. Jareth smirked again, glancing up to see a figure staring down at them from the castle doors. He rolled his eyes a bit, holding Rose close to his body as he spoke to the figure, "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough, Your Highness," the figure spoke, smirking at them.

"I see," Jareth grunted as he rubbed Rose's back gently, glancing to her. "Let's get moving, my dear Rose. We have to get you settled down into your room for the night."

Rose nodded and stepped back from him as she started up the pathway again, glancing up to see the figure who were watching them.

"Who is that person up there waiting for us, Jareth?" Rose asked him, gesturing towards the figure.

"His name is Cain, he's my healer and also in charge of the Castle while I am absent," Jareth told her, walking behind her.

When Cain came into view, Rose noticed something about him. He had long black hair in a braid like crown around his hair, pointy ears, and slender features which made him seem gorgeous. He wore long green pants with a dark sleeved shirt and his blue eyes gazed down to meet Rose's gaze.

"Cain, I want to you to meet, Rose. She will be staying with us for a while," Jareth told him. "I want you to find her a room to stay in and send the servants in there to clean it out."

"Of course, Your Highness," Cain bowed before he turned to Rose. "My Lady, I would like to show my gratitude and say welcome to the Castle."

Rose smiled softly with a nod of her head, staying near the king, "Thank you, Cain."

"Please excuse me," Cain bowed and he walked off to go get her room settled.

Rose watched as he left then they walked into the castle. Jareth took her arm and started for the kitchen first, dragging Rose along with him. Rose blinked in awe, taking in the luxuries details of the castle. "This place is so big!"

He chuckled at her, shaking his head. "You have no idea…" He pushed through a door that led into the kitchen and she saw bunch of pots and pans all over the place. She noticed there was a half killed creature lying on the counter with flies flying around it. She made a face and wrinkled her nose at the rotting flesh smell of the dead creature.

"Ugh! This place smells disgusting!" Rose exclaimed, covering her nose with her shirt. "I think I'm going to be sick…"

Jareth wrinkled his own nose at the scent, frowning at how bad his cooks and servants left the kitchen. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF FAE IS GOING ON HERE?!" He bellowed out in the kitchen. "WHY IS THERE A ROTTEN CORPSE ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER?!"

An Orc slowly came walking into the kitchen, grunting. He had a greenish gray skin, bald, and his face seemed to be shape of a turtle. He wore brown pants and no shirt. To Rose, he looked like a Giant Turtle with no turtle shell on his body. When she saw him, she quickly took a step back and behind the king, keeping her eyes on the orc.

Jareth narrowed his eyes as he glared at the Orc who seem to coward before him. "I'm waiting on an answer to my question."

"Excuse me…Muh Lord," His words seem to be jumbled like he was trying to speak English. "I were to cook it earlier until crazy goblins came bursting in here." His eyes stayed on the ground with his head lowered. "I had to get rid of them and the idiots locked me out of the kitchen…"

"Enough! I never heard such thing! I should throw you into the bog of eternal stench for this!" Jareth frowned at the Orc. Rose glanced at the creature, then to Jareth before placing her hand on his arm which caused him to look at her.

"What if he saying was true? Perhaps you should find those goblins that could have done that?" Rose asked, shrugging a bit as she glanced to the Orc. The Orc waited and listen to the conversation, slowly glancing up to see the girl staring at him.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead with two of his fingers, shaking his head. "Fine," He muttered and looked to the Orc with narrowed eyes. "I'm going to find out more about this, but you better clean this place up now and find something for Miss Rose McCoy, our new resident, some food. "

The Orc bowed his head, nodding quickly as he muttered, "Yes, Muh Lord. Of course, muh Lord, thank you, muh Lord." He then quickly went to clean up the kitchen and to get rid of the corpse.

Jareth turned to Rose, staring at her. "If I find out that he was lying and I wasn't able to punish him right away, then you will be punished, my dear flower." He touched her cheek lightly with his fingers. "Stay here and get comfortable. Your food will be done and afterwards I'll show you to your room."

Rose nodded with a small smile, looking up to him. "I don't think it's a lie, but go ahead… I won't move from this place…"

"Good," He leaned to kiss her quickly on the lips and he left the kitchen to find the goblins that were in trouble.

Once Jareth had left the kitchen, Rose looked around the area before she sat down at a table. She set her bag and her doll down on it before watching the Orc clean up the mess before he started to cook.  
>The orc looked up and glanced at the girl who was watching him, shaking his head as he grunted a bit before he spoke in a broken English, "Why you stop him?"<p>

"Huh? What?" Rose looked up with curiosity, tilting her head with a small smile.

"Why you stop him from punishing me?" He asked again.

Rose pondered to herself before shrugging lightly with a smile. "Well, it seemed that you were telling the truth… I never seen a cook to leave something raw…and…" She made a face to it, "rotting corpse in the kitchen without a reason…"

The Orc nodded as he continued to cook on the stove. A Scent of meat filled the air and it was the scent of cooked chicken had got her attention. He stepped away from the counter and pulled out some veggies to start making a salad. "I see…" He answered, not talking to her anymore.

Rose shook her head quietly as she waited. She didn't have to wait long for the food because after an hour and half of cooking, the orc had set a plate of chicken, salad, bread, and butter in front of her. He even put a glass of water in front of her even though he didn't know what to get her for a drink. She thanked him for the food before she ate some of the chicken, then the salad with the bread.

By the time she had finished her meal, the Goblin King had appeared in the kitchen. Rose glanced up to see him and she set the plate to do the side, "Thanks again, Mr. Cook."

The Orc grunted and nodded his head. "You're welcome, Muh Lady."

"Are you ready, my flower?" Jareth asked Rose, holding a hand out to her. Rose nodded as she grabbed her stuff from the table and took his hand. They left the kitchen and up towards the west wing of the castle.

They walked along the dark corridor of the west wing and she noticed the cobwebs along the walls. _I'm guessing he doesn't use the west wing that much…_She thought. They came up to a room and Jareth pushed the door open, letting Rose enter the room first before walking in behind her. Rose's eyes widen at the sight of the bedroom.

The room was quite large with a queen size canopy bed, two nightstands beside the bed, a large dresser against the wall with a large wardrobe on the other side of the room and a bathroom to the right next to a walk in closet. She noticed the comforter on the bed was blue with a reddish color pelt lying on top of it. A big, reddish, fur rug on the floor which lay in front of the fire place that sat in the corner of the room. Close inspection, Rose noticed that the wood of the dressers and the bed were made from dark cherry wood.

"This place is beautiful!" Rose was in awe as she walked over to the window, glancing out to see the courtyard. She glanced to the side, seeing a blue cushioned backless bench resting against the wall. She stepped back from the window, pulling the bench in front of it and sat down on it.

"This will be your room," He told her, smiling at her. He was glad that she liked it. "Tomorrow, you can explore the castle after breakfast. Of course, I have to forbid you from going into the Goblin City or the Labyrinth. It is too dangerous for you to go there and I will not be able to protect you when I am busy."

Rose nodded her head, listening to him. "Okay, but we're still going to talk about on why I'm here right?"

"Of course, my precious flower," Jareth agreed. "Also, I will send a few of my servants up here to create some clothes for you to wear…" He then gestured to her bag. "I doubt you'll have enough clothes to wear while you stay here."

"All right," Rose agreed as she got up and walked over to him, standing in front of him as she looked up to him. "Thank you, Jareth… For saving me earlier…"

He cupped her cheek with his hand, caressing her cheek with his thumb as he spoke quietly to her, "I came because I was wished to save you. That woman needed to be put in her place from her behavior…" He continued to caress her cheek, staring down at her softly.

Rose closed her eyes, pressing her cheek against his hand and laying her hand over his. "Still, I am grateful."

He chuckled and leaned down to place a light kiss over her lips before pulling away. "I must finish my work before I retire for the night. You better get some sleep because I expect to see you for breakfast." He smirked at her, turning away.

Rose blushed to the light kiss, touching her own cheek with her hand. "Goodnight, King Jareth…" She watched him leave with the door closing behind him. She sighed a bit as she went to her bag, pulling out some of her clothes she had packed, storing them into the dresser before pulling out a long black shirt that belonged to her father and changed into it. She crawled into the bed, under the comforter to feel the warmth of the bed. It didn't take her long before she fell into a deep slumber, forgetting to take her glasses off of her face.


	6. Update

Apologies:

I want to apologies for not uploading my next chapter. It was quite busy for the Holidays and I ended up getting sick. Once I got better, I started to write again and now I ended up sick once again. I'm hoping to feel better soon and get the sixth chapter up within Feb. Please hold on a bit longer until I get my chapter up.

- Rose Spooks


End file.
